Mind games
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: Cause all it takes is one confession, a riddle and eight years to bring them together. Note: I suck at writing summaries :-) Oneshot KyoxHaru


A/N: It's my first time on making an Ouran fic xD it just came up when me and Elaborate Liar are brainstorming for her fanfiction :D Anyway, this is an epic shot, I just wanted to let this out since I ADORE Kyouya so much HAHA. Also, don't hate me for making him act kinda weird here. Reviews are welcome so tell me what you think ne? Also, other ouran characters are OOC here since it's a KyouxHaru oneshot.

Okay, I'll quit rambling and stuff xD. Without further ado, here comes…(drum roll) **MIND GAMES**

_Riddle:__** You wear clothes out of the brightest colors and bells ring on your every step. You laugh at me, I laugh at you. Tell me what are you?**_

_**Answer: nwolc **_

_**XxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**_

It's been almost two years since the genius commoner entered the third music room. She could still remember the very first time she entered the prestigious Ouran High school. A school for the rich and famous, a school where rich people has all the time in their life to just goof around and study as well. She just came here to study, nothing more, nothing less, but fate has its own plan for her. The moment she ventured the elegant walls out this school and found the signage that says "third music room" will be the start of something new… something not everyone has the chance to do. She became a host.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The chilly spring air sent shivers through his spine as he continues to concentrate on whet he is doing. As usual, the shadow king is busy scribbling and computing of what seems to be the growing expenses of the host club. He only has one week to do all of this and then he'll have no choice but to give the responsibility to Haruhi.

He could not bear to pass the job of listing, budgeting and computing the expenses to the Hitachiin twins who knew nothing but to spend deviously. The host club would most likely end up in shambles if he let them manage it. Furthermore, who is more suitable to budget the income than Haruhi herself. The brunette knows everything about budgeting and Kyouya wouldn't have to fear for the hostclub's future. Well, at least the trio wouldn't be in so much trouble since both Tamaki and the Shadow King would be graduating next week. Mori and Hunny graduated last year and now… it's the duo's turn to leave the club.

A deep sigh escaped his throat as he stops his writing to close the huge glass window inside the third music room. It was getting chilly and the early spring jitters are not helping him. He has no idea who opened it but did not want to spend his precious energy on thinking who really did.

"_Maybe the maintenance personnel opened it earlier…"_

A scoff left his handsome façade as he walks to the window closing it shut. He immediately returned to his seat as he scribbles one last item into the sleek black notebook. For all they knew, Kyouya Ootori will surely miss this place.

He was about to stand up from his seat when someone served him a cup of Tamaki's favorite…_ commoner's coffee…_ Commonly known as _Hescafe._

He didn't even bother to look at the person knowing that the only one who's capable of doing unexpected things like that would be the petite brunette.

"—So you're really passing your boring job to me,"

It was more of a statement than a question. A smirk appeared into his face as her lifts the small cup gracefully while the brunette took the seat in front of Kyouya's working table.

"If you refuse, I'll just have to add another zero to your debt." Haruhi can see the evil grin that is forming into her senpai's face as he solely tilts the small cup directly to his lips.

She rolled her eyes knowing that it is pointless to argue with the Shadow King. His mind is very intelligent for her to compromise; everyone knows better that what Kyouya wants… Kyouya gets.

She pursed her lips trying to fin the right words to say but Kyouya immediately spoke; breaking the silence between them.

"If you give me an answer to my question a few months ago then maybe I might…" before he could even finish his words, Haruhi immediately stood from her chair and made her way towards Kyouya's left side.

The Shodow King was puzzled on what the girl is doing but decided to let her do what she wants to do. Ever since what happened a few months ago, Kyouya seems to be tolerating Haruhi's actions towards him. Not that he's getting soft, but everything has an exemption and his exemption would most likely be Haruhi.

It's been three months since he confessed his love towards the girl but she seems to be oblivious about it. Not the kind of expression that Kyouya expected since Haruhi is not just an average mortal but rather… a genius.

He slowly puts the cup down into the table as he waits for what's about to happen.

Haruhi bends her knees slightly so that her mouth is leveled to Kyouya's right ear. The Shadow King doesn't seem to mind because he knew deep inside that his whole system has developed a liking towards the girl. A smirk crept across his face as he thought that maybe the brunette would give him the "Yes", he is dying to hear… or maybe, she decided to kiss him on the cheek instead.

"_There is a thing which is nothing, yet it has a name… it's sometimes tall and sometimes short, it tumbles when we fall, it plays our game."_

Before he could even respond to what he just heard, Haruhi was long gone leaving her sweet vanilla scent lingering all over Kyouya's senses.

He doesn't seem to decipher why the girl ended up on giving him a riddle. For heaven's sake, Kyouya is a genius but he sucks at riddles. Which Haruhi is the only person who's not oblivious of.

"So that's her answer…I don't get it."

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Truly, the graduation blues is everywhere even Mori and Hunny senpai is here to watch as Kyouya Ootori gives his valedictory speech. His Father seems to be pleased on what his third son had accomplished. People changed in the past few years and Kyouya's Father is one of them. His third son's capabilities are no longer hidden in his perspective. He knew that any time, Kyouya is ready to take over the company. In the mean time, his grey eyes focused on the brunette sitting beside Tamaki and Hunny. The petite girl seems to be a good influence to his son. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he knew that she's the one… he knew that she'll be a great addition to the family.

"Kyouya, why are you so slow…" He said to himself as he tries to calm himself down. He really likes the girl to be his future daughter-in –law but do not want to interfere with his son's business.

"—Kudos to us!" A big round of applause swarmed the room as Kyouya wraps up his speech. It wasn't long when the president of the school officially announced them as graduates.

He immediately made his way towards his friends. "Kyou-chan, your speech is great! Congratulations too!" A small smile appeared into his face as Mitsukuni gave him a huge box containing what most likely be a cake.

"But you know it's strawberry and I like strawberry and—"

"You can have all the strawberries in here, Hunny senpai," The lollishotta almost cried on what he said. His eyes glimmered in delight as he threw himself to Kyouya just to lock him in his death defying usa-chan hug.

Mori gave him an approving look as he let his body relax a bit. He'll surely miss these people. For the next eight years, Kyouya will be studying in Harvard for his MBA.

It wasn't long when he saw a very dramatic Tamaki who's charging after him. "Okaaaaa-saaaaan!" The twins sent them an evil glare as Haruhi smile at the seen before her. The host club wouldn't be the same without her senpai's.

Kyouya couldn't help but frown a little when Haruhi didn't even come close to him. The riddle that she gave last week has been running in his mind over and over and over and over again. Talk about frequency of repetition. The more you repeat something, the more you're brain will most likely remember it. And that's what happened to Kyouya. The riddle has been repeating itself into his mind that he could not seem to forget it. To top it all up, he doesn't have a clue what that riddle is. Of course, he even checked the internet due to desperation but nothing happened. It's like Haruhi has made the whole riddle up just to piss him off. Well, if she intended on doing so, she's not succeeding because every day, Kyouya seems to fall in love deeper into the naïve girl.

When the hugging and the dramatic moment ended, of course, with Tamaki crying all over Haruhi saying that "Daddy will surely miss his beautiful daughter and don't let those perverted twins harass you!" The group said their goodbye's and made their separate ways. Of course, they already held their farewell arty yesterday, thanks to Renge.

As Haruhi watches the former host club members walk their separate ways, she could not help but feel a little teary inside. She hated the fact that her best friends are now going into their own separate ways.

It would be selfish if she tell them to spend another year on high school so she just kept that idea to herself. What pissed her ass of is the fact that Kyouya has been acting stupid and dumb and slow. When he asked her last week about her answer, she immediately thought of the riddle that her mom often tells her when she was a kid. She has totally no idea but the Shadow King seems to have a shortage on his memory.

IT wasn't long when his towering figure out of nowhere, appeared beside her. "I still didn't get an answer…"

She rolled her eyes knowing that it would be pointless if he doesn't exert some effort. Kyouya needs to know that he cannot just demand n answer if she had given him one last week.

Suddenly, the thought of Kyouya being dumb at riddles appeared into her mind. A smirk crept across her face as she grabs Kyouya's wrist, tiptoed a little and then whispered into his ear.

This action was taken Kyouya by surprise. A fain blush appeared into his pale face as Haruhi's breath, brushed slowly into the crook of his neck up to his ear.

His pulse started to race as her hand grabs his wrist. He never felt like this before and he hates every bit of it. He hated how much control Haruhi has in him without her knowing. He hated that she kept on doing things that makes him act like a fangirl or some heads over heals teenager. Well, actually he does.

"_There is a thing which is nothing, yet it has a name… it's sometimes tall and sometimes short, it tumbles when we fall, it plays our game."_

As soon as Haruhi said those words, a small frown emerged into his face leaving a giggling Haruhi.

"What?" He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. This girl has been acting like a saddist lately.

"I don't play mind games Haruhi," She slowly lifts her left brow as she reaches for the bridge of Kyouya's nose pinching it to her hearts desire. The Shadow King was caught of guard by Haruhi's actions. She never did that to him and if someone sees them now, they would probably think that both of them are having a cutesy couple moment.

His grey eyes widened in shock when she pinched his nose a little harder. "Are you trying to k-kill me?" A soft giggle sounded from her throat as she finally let Kyiuya's poor nose go leaving a red mark. "You look a lot like Ruddolf, you're so cute… and slow."

Without further ado, she immediately tiptoed again and pecked into Kyouya's now blushing cheeks. "Congratulations."

And with that, the Shadow King was left standing as he tries his best to baling his whole weight. He couldn't decipher why she called him slow and why on Earth did she kissed hi, on the cheek.

It wasn't long when a toothy grin appeared into his face. A very weird and awkward look that we're not used too. Kyouya Ootori never blush, Kyouya Ootori never acts so cutesy like this.

"I'll figure it out…" He knew one thing, if he manages to know what the answer to the riddle is then for sure… Haruhi will be his.

Little did he know that a giggling Older Ootori, a dramatic Tamaki and a smirking mr. Suoh is having different reactions at the deepest part of Ouran's graduation hall.

"My daughter! My innocent daughter! Why!? her mind is now… is now violated!" Tamaki's mind theatre started to show scenes of HIS Haruhi and Kyouya doing cutesy couple stuffs. "Noooooo!-"

He immediately went to Tamaki's wall of nothingness and just hugged his legs and froze. His dad however, together with Kyouya's father, exchanged meaningful glances.

The Ootori head sent an 'I win you prick!' look towards Tamaki's dad. "You didn't completely win… you see, it seems like little Kyouya has no idea what the riddle is,"

His victorious face immediately changed into pure horror. There's no hiding that Kyouya is oblivious about the riddle. He face palmed himself mentally as he couldn't help but curse the older Suoh who's currently picking his son.

"We'll go ahead, good luck with your son," an evil smirk crept into the older blonds' face as he and his shocked son disappear, leaving a sighing Ootori head.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Five years later**

It has been a while since Kyouya set foot to his homeland. Well, apparently, he's been here every year. A thing that his Father did not expect. Of course, he never fails to surprise Haruhi ever now and then.

It's been fiveyears since that incident where his desperation drove him nuts.

It was the night where he was about to go to Harvard that the host club decided to throw him another farewell party.

(flashback)

He doesn't know what came up his mind but before he knew it, he's asking the twins on how to make Haruhi spill some beans. Of course, Hunny, Mori and Tamaki didn't think of it as a good idea but the moment they heard the riddle, all of them went completely insane!

To think that none of them knew the answer made them desperate enough to come up with the idea of making Haruhi drunk. Drunk enough for her to tell the answer behind the riddle. Of course, they all know that Kyouya has been waiting for Haruhi's answer for more than six months now.

As much as Kyouya hated to admit it but in order to make his friend help him, he needed a better bribe. Desperate times comes when desperate measures arrive. The fact that that stupid riddle is making him insane is enough for him to trade every shame he still has after he proposed his love to Haruhi.

Then the fateful night approached. All of them are acting weirdly and as much as they hated it, Haruhi immediately sensed that something is up. Of course, thanks to Hunny senpai's cuteness, Haruhi being the **number 2.** Slow poke, of course, Kyouya is the number 1 slow poke in town for him to not be able to decipher the riddle.

The "Make Haruhi drunk" plan has started. Hours passed and nothing seems to happen. Then after Hatuhi's tenth bottle, everything seems to be weird. She started acting like a mad man. So much to their liking and it scared the shit out of them.

"Ya know—I will never…NEVER! Spill my secret you cunt!" Theur eyes widened in shock at Haruhi's sudden outburst. She in now standing on the top of the table while holding her bottle of Jack's.

Tamaki and Honey is now trembling in fear. "H-Haru chan, he-here's Usa chan, he wants to play with—" Before Hunny could even finish his words. The drunk Haruhi immediately grabbed the poor bear out of Hunny's grasps and stared at it nonchalantly.

"Ugleeeey!" she sluggishly threw the poor stuffed animal right on Tamaki's frozen face. Hunny immediately sobs as soon as the insult seeped into his mind.

"What have you doe to Haru chaaaaaaaaan!"

This made all of them more scared. The twins who's planning to do some trick on Haruhi froze in fear at Hunny's outburst.

"Troublesome…" Kyouya massages his temples on what is happening. Mori just gave him a "You shouldn't have done this" look.

The fiasco ended leaving Haruhi a very bad hangover and a scared to death Tamaki,twins and Kyouya. Well, of course, Hunny was angry at them so I think he wasn't that scared. Mori on the other hand was like the disapproving mother.

xXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Autumn leaves started to flow aimlessly into the air as its chilly breeze blew another strand of Haruhi's now grown hair. It's been eight years since she said that riddle and it's taking Kyouya forever to figure that out!

She hated the fact that she didn't give him a proper answer when he asked her that day. She hated that no matter how much she wanted them to be together, the fact that Kyouya's stupidity on solving the riddle is making it hard for her do so.

She's a girl for crying out loud. She couldn't just ask Kyouya about their status even thought it's pretty obvious that at the age of twenty five, she wanted someone to cherish her like nobody did before.

Kami has been good to her that because of her intellect, she was able to take Law within four years and passed the Bar exam with flying colors and ootoros' on top.

Never before, did a female topped the exams and took the supped seven or eight year course in just four years.

A deep sigh escaped her throat as she gripped the park bench she is currently sitting at. Their status was more complicated than complicated. He would show up at her birthday and would vanish the next day. He would often call her every single time. To top it all of, even his family would always invite her to visit their mansion every now and then. Well, it started to be a daily routine. The Ootori family is very fond of her even Kyouya's sibling are referring to her as their little sister.

"I hate this… I should've never asked him." Another sigh escaped her lips. However, due to her deep thoughts, she didn't see the person who's currently sitting beside her.

"_Shadow…"_

Her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when Kyouya's deep voice echoed through her ears.

She was caught of guard by his sudden movement. He is now holding her right hand like he never did before.

"You're late," a small smile appeared into her face as she slowly stands from leaving Kyouya in a puzzled state. His heart clench a little when she let his hand go; like a gap has been put between them.

He was late for one reason… and he is about to tell her that.

He immediately stands up and walked towards the brunette; her auburn hair cascading her thick locks as she stood there unmoving under the huge Sakura tree.

A smirk immediately made its way unto Kyouya's pursed lips as he inched the gap between them.

Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes were shut when he finally reached her spot. She was standing there under the tree who's suspiciously blooming at part of year.

Silence was all over them and it wasn't long when Kyouya finally made up his mind and started to speak. "I just answered your riddle…" a soft chuckle can be heard as he spoke.

"I know," Haruhi's soft voice echoed through his ears. The autumn breeze is not helping as it made Haruhi look like a goddess. Her hair has grown and it reaches up to her waist. If Tamaki is here he would be ecstatic to see that his "daughter", has finally let her hair grow.

"What took you so long?" he furrowed his brows at her question. He was a bit confused but him being Kyouya immediately grasped the question who just hit two answers.

"It took me so long to finally gain the courage to tell you… that finally solved your evil riddle," Haruhi's eyes fluttered open at his answer. She had to admit it but the blush that is forming into Kyouya's face made her weak. **Cute. **She made a mental note to make Kyouya blush every once in a while.

"—Also, I got late because of this…"

Her mind went to a complete blank the moment she saw the black velvety box that Kyouya is holding. For crying out loud, they are not even a couple. Well, that's what she thinks… I guess. And now, he is proposing.

"I do not—" She was cut off by Kyouya's soft lips devouring her.

It's like the time has completely stopped the moment his lips brushed hers. She never had her first kiss… well, not until now.

She wanted to push him away but her reflexes are making it hard for her. Kyouya's kiss is making her all jumpy and happy and cloudy and weird. The sensation trapped her into a deep abyss that sent shivers all over her spine. Before she knew it, she was responding to his kiss.

On the contrary, Kyouya was about to freak out when Haruhi did not even move a muscle. But his fear came to an end as he was taken by surprise. She kissed him back.

The kiss ended and Kyouya is still resting his forehead in Haruhi's. With eyes close, she could feel Kyiuya's heartbeat as well as hers.

"I'm sorry it took me so long… for everything… I have always loved you Harruhi and I'll always will."

Without further notice, he immediately opened the box and slipped the diamond ring to Haruhi's ring finger.

She furrowed her brows at Kyouya's actions. "I didn't even say yes,"

The Shadow King sent her an evil smile. "The moment I played your mind game is the moment you said yes."

She rolled her chocolate brown orbs as she tiptoed again and pecked the tipped of Kyouya's nose. It made him blush a thousand shades of red and Haruhi couldn't help nut giggle.

"So what is the answer?" She arched a brow as she watches the Shadow King roll his eyes. "Shadow… It took me forever to finally know that answer… you know that I have a blind spot for riddles."

As much as he hated to admit it, he really is dumb when it comes to that. Suddenly, a glimmer of light flickered into Haruhi's eyes.

"Seriously? I never…"

And then Kyouya froze. It it true that the auburnheaded Fujuoka doesn't have any cluse that his weak spot are riddles. He just signed his own death certificate.

"Don't worry Mr. Ootori, as long as you wouldn't cheat on our marriage, I won't exploit your dirty little secret."

Before he knew it, Haruhi was again, long gone leaving him shocked on what she just did. She pecked his lips.

"I won't have any merits on doing things such as that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

A/N: Yay! So how's the short story? I hope you won't hate me for this hahaha. It's my first trial on Ouran fic lol. Read and review okay? I wanna know what you think.


End file.
